Kled/rozwój
Rozwój Plakaty Kilka dni przed ujawnieniem Kleda, konta League Of Legends na Twitterze zaczęły umieszczać plakaty autorstwa Kleda, które miały pomóc mu w znalezieniu jego towarzysza (przykładowo w Hiszpanii). Dodatkowo w aktualizacji V6.14 na Summoner's Rift można było usłyszeć z zarośli tajemnicze dźwięki. Kled note.jpg Kled park bench.jpg Zwiastun [[Plik:Kled - Zjednoczenie|600px|center|thumb|''Dzień jak co dzień na równinach północy. Kolczaste krzaki. Ostry wiatr. Zabijanie intruzów.]] Ujawnienie center|600px ''Żołnierze Noxusu wiele opowiadają o morderczym Yordlu, znanym jako ' . Utrzymują, że walczył w każdej kampanii prowadzonej przez legiony Noxusu, zdobył wszystkie możliwe tytuły wojskowe i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie wycofał się z walki. Twierdzenia te są mało wiarygodne, podobnie jak większość opowieści o ludowych bohaterach. Legenda Kleda zawiera w sobie jednak ziarnko prawdy: szarżując do bitwy na ''' (czyli swej tchórzliwej szkapie), Swarliwy Rajtar zaciekle broni swej własności... i stara się jak najwięcej zdobyć.Ujawnienie bohatera: Kled, Swarliwy Rajtar Umiejętności * : Skaarl, czyli nie do końca godny zaufania wierzchowiec Kleda, posiada swój własny pasek zdrowia. Kiedy walczą we dwójkę, otrzymuje obrażenia zamiast niego. Wszelkie dodatkowe zdrowie, które Kled zyska dzięki przedmiotom, runom i specjalizacjom, trafia też do Skaarl. Jaszczurka weźmie nogi za pas, kiedy tylko wyczerpie się jej pasek zdrowia, zostawiając Kleda na pastwę losu. Kiedy Kled walczy sam, jego umiejętności zmieniają się, a ponadto zyskuje prędkość ruchu, poruszając się w stronę wrogich bohaterów. Kled może odbudować odwagę Skaarl i sprowadzić strachliwe stworzenie z powrotem, atakując wieże, bohaterów lub potężne potwory.'' *'' : Kled rzuca autentycznymi wnykami na niedźwiedzie przymocowanymi do liny, które zadają obrażenia wszystkim trafionym wrogom i przyczepiają się do pierwszego trafionego wrogiego bohatera. Jeśli Swarliwy Rajtar przez parę sekund pozostanie niedaleko trafionego celu, ściągnie linę i przyciągnie swoją niefortunną ofiarę do siebie, spowalniając ją i zadając konkretne obrażenia. Umiejętność zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia stworom.'' *'' : Kled wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku serię pocisków ze swej broni, w wyniku czego zostaje odrzucony do tyłu.'' *'' : Podstawowe ataki Kleda powodują, że wpada w szał, zyskując prędkość ataku na cztery kolejne ataki. Czwarty atak zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od procenta maksymalnego zdrowia celu.'' *'' : Kled i Skaarl doskakują w wybrane miejsce, zadając obrażenia wrogom na swej drodze i tymczasowo zyskując prędkość ruchu. Jeśli Potyczka trafi w bohatera lub dużego potwora, Kled i Skaarl mogą raz jeszcze użyć umiejętności na trafionym celu, aby doskoczyć z powrotem i ponownie zadać obrażenia.'' *'' : Kled i Skaarl szarżują w wybrane miejsce, zyskując tarczę i zwiększając prędkość ruchu podążających za nimi sojuszników. Skaarl obierze za cel pierwszego napotkanego wroga, taranując go i zadając obrażenia równe procentowi jego maksymalnego zdrowia.'' Gra w alei i potyczki center|600px Kled musi IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Swarliwemu Rajtarowi zależy na pozbywaniu się wrogów, a sposób działania systemu odwagi Skaarl nagradza Kleda za pozostawanie w walce — nawet, kiedy gadzi wierzchowiec porzuci swego maniakalnego, yordlowskiego pana. Aby móc ponownie dosiąść Skaarl, Kled musi podjąć ryzyko i grać agresywnie, bo jeśli uda mu się na nowo uzyskać zaufanie jaszczurowatego stworzenia, będzie mógł wrócić do walki ze świeżym paskiem zdrowia swego wierzchowca. W alei siła Kleda zmienia się w zależności od dostępności Agresywnych Skłonności. Kiedy są dostępne, Swarliwy Rajtar jest w stanie demolować wrogów dzięki wzmocnionym podstawowym atakom, ale kiedy umiejętność się odnawia, obrażenia Kleda zależą od jego pozostałych umiejętności. Jako że Agresywne Skłonności nie mogą zostać włączone ani wyłączone i aktywują się, kiedy tylko Kled użyje podstawowego ataku, niedoświadczeni gracze często zużyją szał na nieszkodliwej grupie stworów — nawet wtedy, kiedy lepiej byłoby zachować go na groźniejszego przeciwnika. Z tego powodu Kled raczej preferuje farmienie za pomocą swoich pozostałych umiejętności — szczególnie, gdy istnieje prawdopodobieństwo rychłej potyczki z przeciwnikiem. Kiedy już zdecyduje się na wymianę, Potyczka pomoże mu z łatwością pozostać na celu. W przypadku potencjalnie niebezpiecznych wymian, Kled będzie mógł się wycofać (po okazaniu swych Agresywnych Skłonności), używając Potyczki ponownie. Jeśli Skaarl da drapaka, bo Kled przesadzi z PÓJŚCIEM NA CAŁOŚĆ (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), to będzie mógł odzyskać swego rumaka na dwa sposoby: wycofać się do bazy, niczym jakiś pieroński tchórz, albo posłuchać głosów, które odbijają mu się echem w głowie — IDŹ JESZCZE BARDZIEJ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Jeżeli Swarliwy Rajtar zdecyduje się zaatakować wrogiego bohatera, będzie dysponował ograniczoną liczbą nabojów w swym Kieszonkowym Pistolecie, dzięki którym może odzyskać zaufanie Skaarl i sprawić, że jaszczurka przygalopuje z powrotem do swego papy. Sprytni gracze będą uważnie przyglądali się paskowi odwagi Skaarl i zwabią przeciwników do walki w momencie, kiedy Kled akurat będzie miał ponownie dosiąść swej jaszczurki o żółtym brzuchu i odzyskać drugi pasek zdrowia. Z przywróconym dostępem do Potyczki i Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, Kled znajdzie się w idealnym położeniu do wykończenia wroga. Walki drużynowe i późna faza gry Kiedy skończy się faza gry w alei, Kled najlepiej przysłuży się swojej drużynie w roli zwadźcy — spożytkuje swój szał na każdym pechowym nieszczęśniku, który wtargnie na jego terytorium, a jeśli zajdzie konieczność zmiany pozycji lub unieruchomienia niebezpiecznych przeciwników, zrobi użytek z Potyczki i Wnyków na Linie. Dodatkowy pasek zdrowia Skaarl zwiększa trochę odporność Swarliwego Rajtara, ale całej wrogiej drużynie stosunkowo łatwo będzie wykończyć jaszczurkę. Jeżeli Skaarl czmychnie z walki zbyt wcześnie, szanse przeżycia zdanego na własne siły Kleda gwałtownie spadną. Jednak jeśli Kledowi uda się utrzymać swą tchórzliwą gadzinę w ryzach, to osiągnie swój pełny potencjał pogromcy pojedynczych celów. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom Q i E, Kled może wielokrotnie spowalniać i doskakiwać do samotnego, uciekającego wroga. A to sprawia, że jest niewiarygodnie zabójczy w wykańczaniu walk. Walki z Kledem nie przerywasz wtedy, kiedy chcesz. Walka z Kledem przerywa się, kiedy jedno z was jest martwe. Zdolność Kleda do utrzymywania się na pojedynczym celu sprawia, że świetnie sprawdza się w odpowiadaniu na dywersyjne ataki wrogów; co więcej — może użyć swej superumiejętności i wpaść do alei ze starą dobrą tarczą, która wzmocni jego potencjał walki 1 na 1. Premia do prędkości ruchu, która powstaje po użyciu Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, daje mu też możliwość przyprowadzenia ze sobą na imprezę paru znajomych. Użyta w odpowiednim momencie superumiejętność Kleda jest doskonałym sposobem na doprowadzenie do walki drużynowej — kiedy jesteście zgrupowani, cała drużyna może skorzystać z twojego cienia aerodynamicznego i uderzyć wraz z tobą na przednią formację wrogów. Naaaaaaaaprzód!!! jest też najlepszym (i praktycznie jedynym) sposobem Kleda na szybkie oskrzydlenie przeciwników. Rzecz jasna, nawet Kled nie powinien samemu rzucać się z szarżą na całą armię. Odrobina pomocy sojuszników jest zawsze mile widziana. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' :'' **''Kled może i ma dwa paski zdrowia, ale ciężko nazwać go obrońcą. Tarcze i wzmocnienia Wróżkowej Czarodziejki dają Kledowi hart ducha potrzebny do wykonywania inicjacji, do których normalnie jest zbyt delikatny. A jeśli walczy pieszo, pozwalają mu ze spokojem wpadać w swój szał.'' *'' :'' **''Dzięki Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!, mało mobilni sojusznicy Kleda mogą wraz z nim rzucić się w wir walki. Jeśli Potęga Demacii użyczy Kledowi swego serca i swego miecza, ich połączona siła i szybkość pozwoli im zmiażdżyć przednią formację wroga.'' *'' :'' **''Kled za każdym razem, kiedy zostanie bez swego wierzchowca, musi podjąć decyzję: walczyć dalej i spróbować przywrócić odwagę Skaarl, czy zwinąć manatki i wycofać się na bezpieczniejszą pozycję? Kiedy w pobliżu są Kindred, wybór jest prosty — to przepustka do PÓJŚCIA NA CAŁOŚĆ, a to z kolei pozwoli mu na powtórne wskoczenie na jego bojaźliwe stworzenie i kontynuowanie walki z pełną mocą.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' :'' **''Kledowi i Skaarl trudno jest utrzymać się na polu bitwy, jeśli naprzeciw stoi wróg, dysponujący zarówno kontrolą tłumu, jak i eksplozywnymi obrażeniami. Jeśli Pani Jasności trafi nasz jaszczurkowato-yordlowski duet , może nawet być w stanie wykończyć ich , nim zdążą mrugnąć.'' *'' :'' **''Nie lada wyzwanie dla Kleda stanowią przeciwnicy, którzy mogą łatwo przerwać walkę lub go spowolnić. Szybka albo to wszystko, czego potrzeba, aby skutecznie skontrować Naaaaaaaaprzód!!!.'' *'' :'' **''Sam zasięg Dumnej Kanonierki w późniejszej fazie gry sprawi, że walczący pieszo Kled dwa razy się zastanowi, nim się do niej zbliży, a zarówno , jak i negują jeden z największych atutów Swarliwego Rajtara — zdolność do utrzymania się na celu.'' W przyszłym tygodniu przybliżymy wam proces projektowania Kleda. A tymczasem złapcie coś smakowitego do picia i dajcie nam znać, jakie macie wrażenia po ujawnieniu Swarliwego Rajtara! Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Gdyby noxiańscy żołnierze tworzyli memy, to jak by one wyglądały?Spojrzenie na bohatera: Kled, Noxiański Mem Być może jest to dziwne pytanie, ale odpowiedź znaleźć można otwierając książkę historyczną i cofając się do lat 40. XX wieku, kiedy to amerykańscy żołnierze rozbijali się po Europie podczas II wojny światowej. W tym okresie na całym kontynencie zaczął pojawiać się przedinternetowy mem w formie graffiti — podobizna drobnego, łysego człowieczka z ogromnym nosem, wyglądającego zza muru. Na imię było mu Kilroy. Nie wiadomo, skąd właściwie wziął się Kilroy i kto narysował go po raz pierwszy. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Kilroy zawdzięcza swoje imię człowiekowi, który w latach 40. był amerykańskim inspektorem stoczniowym, ale ponoć bardzo podobne rysunki pojawiały się już wśród australijskich żołnierzy, jeszcze podczas pierwszej wojny światowej. Niezależnie od przyczyny, amerykańscy żołnierze nie mogli oprzeć się pokusie gryzmolenia Kilroyów na całym zajętym przez siebie terytorium, nawet jeśli trafiali z tego powodu na noc do ciupy. Dla żołnierzy, Kilroy był symbolem reprezentującym ich zwycięstwa, ich wartości, ich tożsamości. Był duchem tych żołnierzy. Na tej samej zasadzie Kled jest duchem noxiańskich poborowych. center|500px Kudłaty, żądny krwi duch Noxusu left|275px Ludzie, którzy służą w noxiańskiej armii na najniższych stopniach, nie mają łatwego życia. Aby przeżyć w tym zawodzie, trzeba nauczyć się kochać wojnę, nienawidzić tchórzostwa i chwytać każdej okazji, by skąpać się w krwi i chwale. Mając to na uwadze, zaczęliśmy wyobrażać sobie postać, która uosabiałaby te wartości noxiańskich wojowników w ekstremalnej formie — upartą istotę, która uwielbia rzucać się w wir bitwy i ścinać głowy. Kogoś, kto nigdy nie cofa się z pola bitwy, kto zawsze chce IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ. Któż mógłby reprezentować ideały tych żołnierzy lepiej, niż morderczy Yordle-kawalerzysta? Zaczęliśmy pracować nad stworzeniem bohatera, który zachęcałby do hiperagresywnej gry. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze realnego pojęcia, jak ta postać będzie wyglądała, więc nasi projektanci sklecili prototyp z istniejących już zasobów. Pierwszy model to był dosłownie jeżdżący na malutkim . „Kiedy zsiadało się z wierzchowca, mały Hecarim uciekał, a Gnar musiał radzić sobie sam” — mówi projektant bohaterów, Iain „Harrow” Hendry. „Czasami” — dodaje z uśmiechem — „trzeba mieć wyrazisty prototyp, żeby sprzedać jakiś pomysł”. , i . Każdy z tych bohaterów został zaprojektowany dla graczy, którzy lubią działać agresywnie i często odrobinę z tym przesadzają. Zdaniem Harrowa to trochę postacie dla graczy, którzy próbują z całych sił. „To superpoważni wojownicy z superpoważnymi mieczami” — mówi. „Chodziło nam o to, żeby Kled miał nieco więcej luzu od pozostałych zwadźców”.}} Kiedy projektowaliśmy umiejętności Kleda, bardzo się staraliśmy, żeby nie dać mu nic, co pozwalałoby grać defensywnie lub „bezpiecznie”. Wszystko, co robi Kled, kręci się wokół zachęcania do agresywnych, ryzykownych działań i nagradzania ich. Musi rzucić się w sam środek walki, aby dostać tarczę ze swojej superumiejętności. Nawet, kiedy pieszo używa umiejętności do „wycofania się z walki”, czyli Kieszonkowego Pistoletu, korzysta z odrzutu swojej broni, żeby odskoczyć do tyłu. Zawsze myśleliśmy o Kledzie jako o „lekkiej kawalerii”, podczas gdy robiła za „ciężką jazdę”. Chcieliśmy jednak, żeby Kled różnił się od jeżdżącej na dziku dżunglerki także pod innymi względami. Jednym z problemów w koncepcji Sejuani jest to, że jej mechanika nie kładzie nacisku na wchodzenie w interakcję z Bristle’em, jej dzikiem. Gdybyśmy usunęli Bristle’a i zrobili z Sejuani po prostu słusznych rozmiarów wojowniczkę, nie miałoby to zbytniego wpływu na rozgrywkę. Zastanawialiśmy się więc, jak możemy naprawić to niedociągnięcie w przypadku Kleda? Jak mogą wyglądać jego relacje z wierzchowcem, którego dosiada? center|500px Yordle i jego tchórzliwe gado-ptako-coś right|250px Kled może i jest Yordlem, ale to nie znaczy, że musi być słodziutki. „To nie jest cecha, którą cenią sobie Noxianie” — mówi główny grafik, Edmundo „odnumde” Sanchez. „Jest takim jakby dziwnym, małym goblinem — właśnie taki efekt chcieliśmy osiągnąć. Ma wyglądać jak prawdziwy koszmarek”. Z drugiej strony, musiała wyglądać nieco bardziej głupkowato, żeby pasować do koncepcji „tchórzliwego wierzchowca”. Kiedy zaczynaliśmy wymyślać Skaarl, przeszliśmy przez wiele różnych zwierzaków, łącznie z nosorożcem, żabą i myszołowem. Wszystkie te pomysły kojarzą się z wierzchowcami z Donkey Kong Country, ale ma to swoje uzasadnienie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jaką rolę odgrywa Skaarl — jest jak postać rodem z kreskówki, zwierzątko, które mogłoby wyskoczyć z beczki. „Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nawiązania do Donkey Konga były umyślne” — mówi odnumde — „ale chodziło nam o coś żartobliwego, więc to po prostu pasowało”. Kiedy autor narracji, Odin „WAAARGHbobo” Shafer, zabierał się za Kleda, był świeżo po zakończeniu pracy nad dialogami . Po wielu miesiącach spędzonych przy przygotowywaniu takich perełek, jak „życie nie ma znaczenia, ale twoja śmierć ma” był gotów, żeby zająć się czymś odrobinę weselszym. Yordlowie są weseli, prawda? „Chcieliśmy zrobić z nich taki komediowy duet” — mówi Shafer. „Chodzi o to, że Skaarl nie chce walczyć, natomiast Kled NAPRAWDĘ chce ruszyć do boju. Skaarl w pewnym momencie ucieka, a Kledowi odbija wtedy palma. Ta dysfunkcyjna relacja została bezpośrednio powiązana z jego mechaniką”. Proces ten działa w dwie strony, ponieważ mechanika wpływa na bohatera, a bohater wpływa na mechanikę. Kiedy mieliśmy już pewność, że Kled będzie walczył zarówno pieszo, jak też na swoim wierzchowcu, Shafer przygotował mu dwuczęściowe linie dialogowe.'' ''Kled zawsze chce IŚĆ NA CAŁOŚĆ, a kiedy spada ze Skaarl, staje się jeszcze bardziej szalony i agresywny. Prowadzi też długie rozmowy ze Skaarl, która ma inteligencję porównywalną z psem — więc kiedy Kled zwraca się do swojego gadziego kompana, przeważnie jest to zwykła projekcja. Traci kawałek siebie, kiedy Skaarl ucieka, więc jego linie dialogowe robią się znacznie bardziej szalone. center|500px Ten swarliwy rajtar jest czymś więcej, niż tylko zbzikowanym starym Yordlem. Wszystkie cechy charakteru Kleda — zamiłowanie do przemocy, obłęd i niechęć do wycofywania się z jakiejkolwiek walki — mogłyby bez trudu zrobić z niego ikonę noxiańskich żołnierzy. Nie tylko ikonę, ale też mem. Najbardziej odjechany noxiański mem w historii. center|500px Podzielcie się z nami swoimi najgorszymi, narysowanymi w największym pośpiechu bazgrołami przedstawiającymi Kleda w komentarzach poniżej. Multimedia Muzyka= Kled - ekran logowania |-| Obrazy= Kled concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 1 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 2 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 3 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 4 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 05.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 5 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 06.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 6 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 07.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 7 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 08.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 8 (w wykonaniu Dora Shamira) Kled concept 09.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 9 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 10.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 10 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 11.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 11 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 12.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 12 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 13.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 13 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 14.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 14 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 15.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 15 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 16.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 16 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 17.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 17 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled concept 18.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 18 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovej) Kled_concept_19.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kleda 19 (w wykonaniu Anny Nikonovy) en:Kled/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów